


Don't Cross Hermione

by redneval



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lawyers, Mock Trial, alternate universe- mock trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redneval/pseuds/redneval
Summary: Sometimes Ron has his doubts (he's certain of his own feelings, just not always Hermione's). Hermione finds a way to assuage these doubts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Don't Cross Hermione

Hermione and Ron had been together for hours at this point; the house was quiet but Ron's room was alive with discussion. Hermione mentioned how obtuse Harry could be at times, when Ron replied...  
“...well, I just think girls are really hard to read. Like, you lot are not ever explicit, and honestly half the time I question whether you want to be around me.”

“What?! That’s- babe, come on. Of course I want to be around you," Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I’m just saying, it doesn’t always feel like that...” Ron trailed off. 

“Okay, how did we get to where we are now?" Hermione replied. "You texted me and I said we should get coffee, yeah?”

“Yes…”

“And we actually did get coffee, right?”

“Yes…” 

“And when you asked me out on another date, I said yes, didn’t I?”

“Are you crossing me? I feel like you’re crossi-”

“Mister Weasley, I am asking the questions today. I said yes to a second date, isn’t that right?”

Ron tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t help a smile as he begrudgingly admitted, “yes, that’s right…”

Hermeione persisted on, cheekily declaring, “and then I said yes to another date, and a few more after that, yes?

“Yes, that’s how it happened…”

More sweetly now, speaking softly as she stalked closer to him: “And I showed you my favorite spot on campus?”

Relaxed, with eyes half closed and his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, Ron leaned toward her, “yes...”

Murmuring now, as she deliberately straddled him, sitting on his knees and facing him, “and then you kissed me, and I kissed you back…”

He leaned forward into her; Hermione was warm and close enough that he could smell the shampoo in her hair as he almost unconsciously answered, “mmhmm”

She leaned in now too, her hair swinging onto either side of his face, more playful than before, “And when you asked me to come over to your house for dinner with your parents I said yes…”

At this point he could barely respond, so distracted by her hair and her intense brown eyes and beautiful, soft lips- and she continued her line of questioning. 

“And the next time, you said your parents were out of town, but I said yes when you asked me over?” Her eyes wandered from his lips to his eyes and Hermione could tell this was having the exact effect she wanted. She persisted on, having finally reached that very night in her line of questioning. 

“And when I got here we had dinner and you showed me your room,” she reached out and trailed her fingertips down the buttons on his shirt before clasping onto his tie, “isn’t that true…”

Now barely audible, pulling him closer to her with his tie, she whispered slowly in his ear, “And you sat on your bed, yes?”

He gulped. 

She lightly kissed the side of his face, and whispered once more, “And I sat in your lap, now isn’t that right?”

Over the course of this sentence, she tensed her thighs just enough that he could feel it, so he would remember she was right on top of him...

And at this point he could barely contain himself; she was so close, and pressed up against him in the most delightful ways, and her skin was soft and her lips were soft and her voice was soft and she had such delightful thighs that were wrapped around him and he was so distracted by all of her that her last question was almost lost on him. 

“So, Mister Weasley,” she said with a lilting sense of finality and satisfaction, “wouldn’t you say that I seem to be…” she brought herself face to face with him, their lips almost touching but not quite, their eyes half closed, “very…” a tilt of the head, brushing just close enough that her last words were part of a kiss, “interested in you?”

They kissed in the most delicate way, her humming slightly before she abruptly pulled away with a bright and cheeky, “Very good. No further questio- oh!” 

Ron pulled her back toward him and spun them around so that he had her pinned against the bed; she grinned up at him delightedly before he gently leaned down to kiss her. What began as a gentle kiss soon became rougher as she twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, bridging the gap he had left between them. 

He believed her, that she was interested in him. It was a very well-done cross, and he supposed she had a few good points. 

He was definitely interested in her.

They had a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this, it's my first time writing creatively. Let me know if there's anything I can do to improve :)  
> Much love, thanks for reading!


End file.
